


The Fall and Disgrace of the Hallow Family

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hackle, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Ada is headmistress again and all seems well. Unfortunately a certain someone isn't happy and decides to pay Ada a visit. Can Hecate help to save  Ada?Note:I started this one two years ago. The plan only turned up for this last week. So happy I've finished it. Enjoy!
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Fall and Disgrace of the Hallow Family

It was a cold and bleak day. Ada was up early as she couldn't sleep. Her mind was still ticking over the events of the previous day. She'd had her life completely changed, all thanks to Mildred and her friends. The girls had fought for her cause by helping her to foil Ursula Hallows plan to get her removed from the academy, she would have been replaced by Pippa Pentangle, which would have meant a merger of both academies into one. Ursula had also forged other parents signatures to claim that they wanted to remove and replace Ada, trying to make out that she was no longer a sufficient Head Mistress.

Reminding herself of the events, Ada smiled a little. She remembered the look on Ursula's face, the moment the Grand Wizard told her that she was to be removed from the Magical Council. It was as though she had tasted something extremely bitter and the taste had refused to leave her mouth. Ada took a sip of her tea. She lent back in her chair and thought to herself _I'm so lucky that I have such strong support from my staff and students, especially Hecate. I don't think I'd have made it through this awful ordeal had she not been there for me._

She wiped a tear from her eye. Hecate meant the world to her. She gave up most nights to be with Ada. She was the reassurance that Ada needed if the worst was to happen, she would still be there for her. Hecate was the shoulder for her cry on, even when things got extremely difficult. Hecate in the eyes of many, could come across as quite terrifying but when she needed to be, she'd always be compassionate and understanding.

Ada took the final sip of her tea. She decided to make another one for herself and a fresh one for Hecate. Once the tea had brewed, she carefully carried both cups into the bedroom and placed them on the bedside cabinet. She looked over at her sleeping wife and couldn't help but admire her radiant beauty. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a wonderful woman as Hecate in her life.

Hecate gently began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to face Ada.

“Is that a lovely tea, made by my angel of a wife?” she asked, still slightly half asleep.

Ada passed her the cup, gently stroked her hair and quietly murmured “Yes it is my sweet. I thought I'd join you with one as well. It gets a little lonely sitting at my desk without you.”

Hecate smiled at Ada. She loved it when Ada stroked her hair, it made her feel tingly and warm when she did. They sipped at their tea, enjoying every moment of it. Once they'd finished they placed their cups on the bedside cabinet and Ada joined Hecate on the bed. She rolled onto her side and faced her wife.

“You know, we still have a little while before the girls are up. We should try to make the most of it,” Ada suggested.

“That's what I love so much about you, you're always full of good ideas and dare I say naughty ones too.” Hecate purred, whilst gently tapping Ada on her nose.

Ada blushed, she could feel herself becoming slightly aroused. Hecate lent in and kissed her on the lips. Ada placed her hand on the side of Hecate's face and reciprocated. Hecate gently stroked Ada's arm.

“Ada! Ada! You'd better come quick! We have a situation on our hands!”

Ada sat bolt upright. She immediately recognised Dimity's voice.

“Sorry Hecate, but I'd better see what Dimity wants. I promise I'll make it up to you later,” Ada apologised.

She swung her legs round and stood up next to the bed. She cast a dressing spell and was quickly in her usual pink dress and grey cardigan. She turned to face Hecate, bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Hecate smiled weakly back at her and allowed her to leave. She quickly strode out of the bedroom and into her office spotting Dimity looking extremely nervous.

“Ada I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I couldn't not tell you. Mr Hallow has turned up, demanding to see you and says that you damn well know what it's about,” Dimity breathed.

Ada groaned. She knew it was over the recent events involving Ursula Hallow and Mr Hallow wanting to deal with Ada personally himself. Out of nowhere, Hecate appeared fully dressed, her eyes ablaze.

“I'm sorry Ada but I overheard the conversation and I have to get involved. I will not allow Mr Hallow to destroy you, the way his wife tried to. I won't allow it, I.......”

Hecate didn't finish her sentence, instead she quickly disappeared. Ada looked at Dimity for an answer. Dimity shrugged her shoulders. They both looked at each other dumbfounded as to what Hecate was up to. It took a moment for either of them to speak. Dimity broke the silence.

“Any idea what Hecate's up to? This isn't like her. Normally she loves to get in the fight, especially if it involves her wife,” Dimity asked.

“I don't know but I hope it's not anything too reckless. The last thing I need would be to loose my deputy,” Ada sighed as she shook her head.

“Well whatever it is, you'd better get downstairs. The legendary Mr 'I'm completely up my own bum' Hallow is waiting and pretty angry. Just remember this, you have my, the rest of the staff and the girls full support regardless of whatever happens,” Dimity said triumphantly.

Ada nodded, she quickly hugged Dimity and thanked her. Dimity quickly disappeared out of the office. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from him, but she knew that it was best to deal with him as swiftly as possible. She quickly walked to find him. Her heart was racing. The academy seemed empty, no-one seemed to be around, and where was Hecate? What was so important that she would leave Ada on her own to defend herself? Ada sighed, she felt alone and terrified.

Just as she was about to descend the stairs to the entrance hall, she could hear lots of voices. Instead of the usual air of happiness, she could hear an angry din. Ada quickly ran down the stairs to see what all the commotion was all about. To her surprise, she could see the rest of the staff and girls surrounding Mr Hallow, shouting and hurling abuse at him. None of the other staff even attempting to restrain the girls. She quickly made her way though the bustling crowd and appeared in front of Mr Hallow. As soon Ada made her appearance the girls fell silent. She could feel the tension in the air and see the look of anger on so many faces.

“Ah, Miss Cackle. So you've finally decided to speak to me. Wouldn't you rather save yourself the embarrassment and speak to me in private? Rather than in front of this rabble” Mr Hallow drawled.

A wave of booing and hissing spread across the room, Ada glared at him. She wanted to let her girls hear what she had to say. She raised her hand and the girls fell silent.

“I'd rather speak here, so that everyone can hear what nastiness you have to say. Oh and one more thing, that “rabble” that you speak of are my girls and the future of this Academy. I'm extremely proud of each and everyone of them,” Ada growled.

She could feel the anger starting to surge through her. Her eyes ablaze, fixed on Mr Hallow. He released a cold and hollow laugh.

“Well then, lets begin. How dare you use your girls to get my wife dismissed from the Magical Council, are you trying to taint the Hallows name? Considering you have little values for witching traditions when you're using cheese as potion ingredients and teaching art. You're a disgrace to this academy and to the witches that stand among you!” belittled Mr Hallow.

Ada was astounded by his comment. She didn't know what to say. She felt like he had dealt her a big blow and couldn't recover from it. Just as she was about to respond, somebody else did. Hecate had reappeared, her face wrought with anger.

“It's such a shame Mr Hallow, that you have the same personality as your wife. Cold, spiteful and unable to accept the truth. The part she perhaps didn't mention to you is how she was foiled. It's simple really. We used the mists of time to reveal what Mrs Hallow had done, the forging of signatures, making others believe that Miss Cackle wasn't fit to run the academy.”

“To try and destroy Miss Cackle and ruin her career. But sadly it failed. So now Mr Hallow you have a choice. Leave quietly and perhaps have a shred of dignity left or you can stay and face my wrath, which I assure you will be one of the most unpleasant experiences you will ever face,” Hecate explained angrily.

Mr Hallow's temple began to throb. The anger inside of him was beginning to boil over. He wasn't prepared to leave and the fight felt like it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

“Well then, lets ask the victim in this. I shall summon my wife here to prove my point. Then I will make sure, Ada Cackle, that your dismissal comes quickly and swiftly,” he sneered.

Just as he was about to summon Mrs Hallow, a girl stepped forward. She was extremely upset and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Please father stop this! Mother has already damaged the family name. Please don't make this any worse,” she pleaded.

Mr Hallow turned around and faced the girl. To his horror, he realised who it was, his daughter Ethel. The colour in his face drained and his expression changed from fury to defeat. The hall stood deathly silent, it was almost possible to hear each girl breathe. It took a moment for Mr Hallow to speak.

“Ethel, I'm so sorry. I never intended to upset you. I just wanted what was best for this Academy,” he apologised.

He walked over to Ethel and hugged her. He held her tight and whispered in her ear that everything would be alright. As he held her, a tear ran down his cheek. He realised, that trying to damage the Academy was also damaging her.

He stood back up and looked around the room. He could see there was still anger and resentment towards him. Rather than admitting defeat, he simply vanished without a word spoken. Ethel pushed her way back through the crowd, while trying to hide her face and started to run back to her bedroom without a backwards glance.

Ada looked around the room, she could feel the tension starting to melt away. She looked over at Hecate and smiled. She couldn't believe what she had done for her.

“I'd just like to say a few words. I cannot thank you all enough for being here for me. You've all shown just how loyal you are to this Academy and I'm incredibly proud of everyone. Now Miss Hardboom, would you kindly come here please?” Ada requested.

Hecate looked slightly confused but went over to her anyway. She smiled at her and then without warning lent in and kissed her. All of the girls and staff cheered and clapped for them. Hecate let go of Ada and allowed her to continue.

“Thank you for that Miss Hardbroom. I love you so much. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me today. I want it to be noted that I'm extremely proud to call you my deputy and my wife. Lets all give Miss Hardbroom and big round of applause,” thanked Ada.

The hall rang with applause and cheering. Hecate could feel herself starting to blush. She wasn't used to so much praise. She smiled and hugged Ada. The girls were given the rest of the day off for their support and loyalty. Once the hall cleared down, only Ada and Hecate were left standing there. Ada looked at Hecate.

“Just out of curiosity. Did you ask the girls to come and support me?” Ada asked curiously.

“Yes I did, because I wanted to prove to Mr Hallow how much our girls love and appreciate you as their Head Mistress,” Hecate replied.

Without warning, Ada started to cry. Hecate quickly placed her arms around her and started to give her reassurance.

“I'm sorry Hecate, it's just I'm so surprised by all the support and love everyone has given me,” Ada sobbed.

Hecate gently wiped the tears away from Ada's eyes. She'd never felt so proud to be Ada's wife. She gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her on the head.

“Now that the girls have got the rest of the day off, how about we finish what we started earlier?” Hecate suggested.

Ada smiled and nodded. She pushed her lips onto Hecate's and started to deeply kiss her. Hecate quickly whisked them back into their bedroom and onto the bed, where they continued to kiss and hold each other tightly. _What an interesting morning it's been, now I shall enjoy the rest of the day with my sweet girl,_ Ada happily thought to herself.


End file.
